An important aspect of the functionality and convenience of use of automobiles over the years has related to the manner and facility whereby manual transmission gear settings can be selected by the vehicle driver. In high performance automobiles, and particularly those suited for racing, the precision and speed by which gears can be selected is of great import as to performance. In many manual transmission equipped vehicles the shift stick is positioned at a location that is less than ideal for at least some individual drivers. For example, in classic race cars (such as the Alfa Romeo) the transmission shift lever is located directly on top of the transmission under the floor board, and in a position often requiring a mechanical linkage such as a long, curved shift stick or lever, or the like, to locate a shift stick and knob within the driver's reach. Using such ungainly lever apparatus, shifting is often imprecise and the hand travel in moving the shifting lever between gear positions may be as much as several inches, sometimes requiring the driver to twist or lean forward in the seat and reach out to select first, third and fifth gears. This is of course undesirable in that it is neither convenient nor comfortable to use and has the likelihood of negatively affecting driver performance and operation of the vehicle. It is thus desirable in many cases that means be provided for improving the location and operation of the shift stick mechanism. For example, in some classic cars this can be accomplished by remotely positioning the shift stick and knob so as to locate it spatially closer to the driver and therefore easier to reach and operate with minimal hand movement. Closer placement of the shift stick also results in reduction of the time that the driver's hand must be out of engagement with the steering wheel and is thus a safety enhancement.
There are a number of types of manual transmission shifting devices that have been utilized over the years. Such devices include, for example, transmission mounted shifters, column mounted shifters, drop-in type shifters, and remote, floor pan mounted type shifters. Transmission mounted shifters are usually bolted to the side of the transmission and include tabs or retaining brackets to connect an elongated shift lever to the transmission actuating elements. Column mounted shifters are similar except that they include a more complex linkage connecting a shift stick or lever to the transmission.
Drop-in type shifters are mounted to the top of the transmission and typically include a base, a shift stick pivotally mounted on the base, and a gear actuating lever extending downwardly from the base and joined to the shift stick. The base is secured at an aperture on the top of the transmission with the gear actuating lever extends downwardly from the base through the aperture and into the transmission. In drop-in type shifters, the shift stick normally extends vertically through the floor pan generally from the centerline of the transmission
Remote shifters are yet another type of manual transmission shifter, and translate the shift point away from the transmission and back towards the driver. The shift motion is transmitted through a linkage, thereby allowing the driver to directly manipulate the transmission.